The present invention concerns a method for picking up an electric device which is detachably fastened, by its underside, to a first mount. During the production process of semiconductors on a semiconductor wafer (for example of silicon), an electric circuit is produced on the surface of the wafer on only one side of the semiconductor wafer. The structures produced thereby include contact elements, by which the integrated circuit can be connected to further circuits. The individual integrated circuits (chips) are adhesively bonded onto a substrate and the contact elements are provided with wires which lead to further contacts.
In the so-called "flip-chip" technique, the chip is applied to a substrate with the circuit side downward. The substrate includes conductor paths which contact the contact elements of the chip when the chip is lying in place. In known flip-chip methods, until now, a chip with the circuit side facing upward has been lifted from its substrate by a holding tool, turned over individually so that its circuit side faces down, and set down at its intended place on the substrate. Picking up and turning over each individual chip in such known flip-chip methods constitutes a procedure which expends time and materials. Thus, there is a need for a method for producing "flip-chips" which overcomes the inefficiencies of the known methods.